


创造者和他的产物

by paristhepilot



Series: 肮脏的成人童话 [6]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 人物只有一个是有原因的, 其实没啥感情配对, 吸毒, 幻觉, 建议阅读了自传再来看这个, 特别奇怪, 解剖小课堂还没开课就结束了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 吸毒过量会产生幻觉





	创造者和他的产物

**Author's Note:**

> sls自传里提到他吸毒过量产生幻觉，看到小兵人追着他打，他害怕，躲浴室里

攻击你的小兵人从来没有脸，他们长得都跟廉价的玩具一模一样，戳出两个点就是眼睛，一条划线便是嘴，但这个不一样。他跟着海洛因一起被注射进了你的血管里，从针眼中钻了出来时从头到脚糊了一层血膜，是他从你身体里掠夺的羊膜。他抓在针头上，像是一根埋在蛋糕里的头发，拽出来的时候连带着破坏了蛋糕完整的坯子，留下一道丑陋的纵向裂口，却又有更加浓郁的奶香从口子里散出来。小人被带出来半个身子，腰以下都还陷在你的手臂里。你觉得好玩，就把手指伸了过去，想要把他从你的皮肤下拽出来。这和拔出针头的感觉有点像，疼痛是酸涩而舒适的，像是鬼鬼祟祟地磨蹭牛仔裤，只能让性欲更加强烈，却不能有任何实质的快感。但他是个活生生的小人，自然不像针头那般顺从，他借着你的力度，拔出了一条腿，然后就甩开了你，自己挣扎着将另一只脚从你的血肉中拽出来，但他找错了角度，脚背卡在了皮肤里，踩着你的神经末梢，你看到更多的血从窄小的针眼中涌了出来，或许里面还有更多没成型的小人。你感觉被电流击中，脊椎麻到要化掉，生育的疼痛远比射精的快感更加令你兴奋。  
你把小人放在你的掌心，擦掉他身上的血液，是母兽吃掉自己的胎盘，你直接把他身上的浆液送到自己嘴里。然后你看清了小人的模样，姜黄色的头发挡住了他蓝绿色的眼睛。你吓坏了，你把它扔了出去，转身跑进浴室。你抱着膝盖躲在浴缸里，却听到门外有悉悉簌簌的动静，紧接着你看到有姜黄色的头发从门缝下钻出来。你被困在酒店的浴室里，已经无处可藏。  
这时候你有了个绝妙的主意。  
你从浴缸里站起来，晃晃悠悠地站不稳，直接扑在了马桶上。倒也正好。你腿还半跪在浴缸里，下巴磕在马桶圈上，磕得整个脑子都在震，您却还想再来一下。你摸进了马桶蓄水池里，拎出一个密封包，里面是藏好的另一套针管。你又听到小人要爬进来了，你直哆嗦，是临生产的母兽，恐惧又兴奋，却不知道你到底在期待什么。  
海洛因让你难以呼吸，你的气管黏在了一起，心脏蹦得很快，却还是因为缺氧而血管发青。你把用过的针头再次插进手腕中，不为了再注射什么进血管，只图针头刺破皮肤时快速而尖锐的疼痛，你把针头当作手术刀，顺着突出的青筋往上划开皮肤，但针管却一下断掉了，只留下一节银色的细针扎在你的手臂上。你不知道要怎么办了，你摄入的毒品不够多。这时候你看到姜红色头发的小人爬上你的手臂，他双手拿着一把刀子，你不敢呼吸，他直直地把刀子插入你划开的口子里，像是在切割一大块肉，他推着刀子在你的胳膊上前进，血跟着涌出来，滋到墙上。喷在瓷砖上的粘液呆不住，直往浴缸里流。你应该逃走，但你已经不害怕了。相反，你着了迷。你伸手去接自己深红色的、粘稠的、带有腥味的血液，它们在你的掌心里积了一小捧，而你还在哆嗦，血就从你的指缝漏到了胸脯上。它们已经凉了，你打了个冷颤，一身的鸡皮疙瘩。而小人还在继续，他沿着你的中缝划开你的胸脯，一直到肚脐，然后横着划开你的肚子，你看到了自己黄色的脂肪层被翻到两侧，露出里面浅红色的筋膜。  
你用手指触碰那层粘膜，膜失去了皮层和脂肪的保护，暴露在空气中，很快就干了，一下黏在了你的食指和拇指上，你张开这两根手指，膜就从中间裂了开来，露出里面嫩粉色的肠子，肠子都挤压在一起，柔软而松懈。小人扛起你的一截肠子，你隐约知道他要做什么，唾液涌到嘴里，你咬住了你的舌尖，同时握住了你的性器。你硬了有一阵，但你一点都没有察觉，前液糊在你的掌心，你顺势撸动几下。  
突然有人敲门，“埃克索赶不过今晚的演出了。”你听到艾伦在走廊里朝你喊。你软了下去，你瘫倒在浴缸里，盯着浴室干净的天花板。之前开膛破肚的疼痛劫持了你的神经，但你不再兴奋了，你想要让红头发的小人用那把刀捅穿自己的心脏，但小人却带着所有的血和性冲动消失得无影无踪。  
你想吐。


End file.
